Romeo and Juliet
by Scarlet Angel of the Heavens
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hates Hyuugas and Hinata isn't an exception.It seems like these two different people can't stand each other until when both get the lead roles of the school play and form a 'special' bond that changes their lifes forever. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yay my first story! Please review and feel free to comment on it too...just not **_too_** harshly. D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and of course I do not own Romeo and Juliet and I believe everyone agrees with that.**

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! You're going to be late for school!" Hanabi yelled while banging on the door to her older sister's room.

"Okay, Okay I'm up!" Hinata slowly threw the covers to the side, not welcoming the early fall chill. She swung her legs off to the edge of the bed and lazily got up and walked to the door. She opened the door just a little, enough to see Hanabi in her red and white school uniform. Hanabi sighed as she stands there with her arms crossed and putting her weight on her right foot.

"I'm getting sick and tired of waking your ass up every day Hinata-sama" grunted Hanabi but still gave off a small smile which Hinata returned before a stiff yawn.

"Heh sorry, I'll be on my way in a bit. Thank you" with that she closed the door and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and was now blow drying her hair.

_Okay…today is the day for the school winter play tryouts…dear God._

She then changed in to her black and white uniform and looked at herself in the mirror with a frown. The skirt was too short for her liking and her white blouse was a bit too loose on her small figure. Sighing, she pulled on the small black skirt a bit lower and smooth out her matching tie. She fixed her hair to her liking and put on her socks and shoes.

_Today is also the time we get to choose partners for our project. Today will be the day that Naruto will finally acknowledge me._

With slightly pink cheeks, she grabbed her thick white sweater and headed to school.

_Today is going to be perfect._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke-kun!"

He winced as he knew that annoying squeaking voice anywhere.

"What do you want Sakura?" he said with a scowl on his face as he turned to look at the pink-haired green eyed girl running towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to try out for the school play? It's going to be Romeo and Juliet! You should try out for Romeo; you're perfect for that part! And I can be your beautiful Juli-"

"No, now leave me alone" he interrupted and turned his back to her.

"B-But Sasuke-kun! Wait!" she clunged herself to his arm.

"Leg go of me, Sakura!" He freed his arm only to have her clung on to him once again.

"I'll let go if you promise to watch me try out! You don't have to do anything but watch! Please Sasuke-kun! Just this once!" she pleaded as she looked up at him. He groaned as he knew it was the only way to get her off.

"Fine. You have my word." He huffed, not looking at her. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise Sasuke-kun, you won't regret it!"

_Too late…_

She finally lets go and turns to run away but not before blowing a kiss at his direction. He's face turns sour as he turned bumping into someone and falling with them on top.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata opened her pearly white eyes to meet questionable onyx one. She gasped as she realized who it was she crashed into.

"Sasuke?! I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to get to my cla-"

"Can you get off me?"

"Oh!"

She slightly blushed as she got off him and offered her hand. He just gave her a sour look and ignored it and got up on his own.

"Err…sorry, but I got to-"

"Next time, watch where you're going, Hyuuga." with that he turned and walked away into his class. _Sheez…it was just an accident. No need to be so rude about it._

Hinata brushed herself off as she too started to make her way to her class on the opposite side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata turned to see Kiba waving at her from the usual table her, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino and Shikamaru sat at every day. Hinata smiled as she made her way to her best friends, careful not to drop her tray or bumping into anyone in the crowded cafeteria.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled as she notice Hinata sitting down between Shino and Kiba. She just smiled softly and waved at everyone. Ino leaned on Choji's shoulder as he entwined his fingers with hers on the table. It still amazed Hinata how Choji can keep up with the hyper-active loud Ino and not get fed up, but Choji explained that that is why he loved her so much. Hinata had to admit that she was kind of jealous, not because Ino was dating Choji but because she wished that someone will hold her like Choji does. Wished that someone will look at her with so much love in their eyes, kissed her like they will never see each other again…

"Hinata?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kiba as she slightly blushed. "Oh i'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that are you still going to ask Naruto to be your partner?"

"Oh! U-um well uh…"

"Leave her alone Kiba. Its her choice, we shouldn't be involved." Shino said as he shook his head, sighing.

"Hey I was just asking! Sheez!" Kiba crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"Man, you guys are such a pain" Shikamaru rested his head on his hand as he closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"If we're such a pain then why do you even bother to sit with us?!" Kiba yelled as he suddenly got up and glared at Shika.

"Kiba, not today" groaned Choji as he pinched his nose between his eyes.

"Sit down Kiba, please, people are starring" Hinata said softly as she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him down. He just growled and crossed his arms. Hinata just smiled at his child like behavior, it was always like this. Kiba fighting with Shino or Shikamaru, Choji pressing his lips against Ino's forehead. It was like every other day, only this time; little did Hinata know that her life will change forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Settle down class!" said Iruka as he entered the classroom. Everyone quickly went back into their seats.

"Alright. As you know, today you get to choose your partner for this project. The project is due in two weeks and I won't accept late work. This project is going to count 50 of your grade so make sure you do well." Iruka said with a smile as the students groaned.

"50 of our grade?! That's too much!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Calm down Naruto.This project is really quite simple. What you have to do is chose two types of non-lethal poisons and combined them to form one with multiple side effects and hide them in food. You have a chose to make two or more dishes but the poisoned food can only be one dish."

"That's not simple at all! There's thousands of poisons that are lethal and few that aren't!" yelled the upset blond boy.

"Well then I suggest you get started right away after you pick your partner. You may pick them now by the way." Said Iruka with that same smile. People quickly got out of their seats and started to rush to choose their partners.

_Okay…it's now or never…_

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly made her way to Naruto who sat next to the heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I'll be your partner!"

"No me! I will!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!!!"

The ever so famous Uchiha fan club were pushing their way to cling themselves to Sasuke, who's face looked between annoyed as hell to angry enough to break each of their necks in half. Hinata tore her eyes away to look at Naruto, who was chuckling at Sasuke's distress.

"U-u-um…N-N-Naruto?" feeling her face burning hot as he turned to look at the young Hyuuga heir.

"Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" grinned the loud Naruto. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and once again her face turned to another shade of red.

"U-um…I…oh…um" she looked down, connecting both of her index fingers together. The Uchiha turned away from his fighting fan club to stare at the Hyuuga. He had to admit to himself that he was surprised. Naruto made her blush a **lot **more then he himself can. Well, the only time he made her blush was earlier today when she knocked them over.

"U-u-um, will y-y-you b-b-b-be my p-partner?" she quickly shut her eyes tightly as she spoke with a soft voice.

"Sure! I'll be your partner Hinata! Um are you okay? It looks like your getting a fever" said Naruto with concerned shining in his youthful (**A/N:** haha I feel like Rock lee D) blue eyes.

_He said yes! Oh my God he said yes! _She felt like fainting, screaming, dancing oh so many things she wanted to do to show how much joy she has.

"hn." Said the Uchiha as he rested his head on one hand

"Sasuke-kun! Be my partner!" yelled Sakura as she once again clung herself to him.

"That's it!!" yelled Iruka. The room quickly went silent and all the commotion stopped as they all turned to see their angry Sensei. "You girls are getting on my nerves! And for that. I get to decide who Sasuke's partner is! Hyuuga Hinata, you are now Uchiha Sasuke's partner! End of discussion!" Everyone froze in their place, Hinata couldn't hear a sound. _How…how can this happened? The only time where Naruto will finally notice me…and then this happens…_The room began to spin, and everyone turned into twins…triplets. It was getting darker as the seconds go by.

"Hinata? Hinata are you okay?!" someone yelled. Then everything turned completely black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hinata?" a soft voice pierced through the darkness. She slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them tightly by the bright white lights.

"Hinata! You're awake!" yelled someone oh so familiar to her.

"N-Naruto?" she said softly as she opened her white eyes, slowly adjusting to the light of the Nurse's office.

"Hehe yup that's me! Are you okay? You fainted in class"

"I-I d-did?" she slowly sat up with the help of her long time crush._ Was it all a dream? No, I know for a fact that it wasn't._

"Yeah, uh Hinata, your face is turning red again, are you getting sick?" She placed her hands on both of her hot cheeks._oh…my…God…did Naruto carried me to the Nurse's office?!_

"I…oh um…I'm f-f-fine. Um…h-how long was I o-o-out for?" she asked as she suddenly found her hands interesting.

"Hmm uh well schools over already."

"What?!"

"Yeah, school barely ended-hey where are you going?" she quickly got up and rushed out the door but not before uttering a soft thank you.

_Then I still have time to make it to the try outs._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Sasuke yawned as he saw different girls trying out for the part of Juliet. It seems as if almost the whole entire school wants to be part of this. Mostly because they might get to kiss someone they desire, but for Sasuke, this was a pathetic excuse to waste the school's money and his valuable time for training. You see, geniuses like himself, don't participate in romantic plays and certainly do **not** fall in love either.

He then heard Sakura's name being called out and she stepped into the stage. She spotted him and blew another of her disgusting kisses at his direction. He just glared at her and let out a soft growl deep inside his throat. Sakura was then instructed to perform a small quote like the other girls did, and he had to say that Sakura will easily get the part of Juliet. She was most confident in herself and of course she wasn't as shy like most.

_Heh…I feel sorry for the loser that gets to be Romeo_

Then the double doors burst opened to let the bright light of the outside world inside the dim auditorium. Sasuke turned to see a panting Hinata as she used her left hand for support. He was astonished, though his face remained emotionless. The sunlight gave her ivory skin a glow that made her seem…inhuman, unreal.

…_hn…she's not __**that **__pretty…_

"I'm…sorry I'm late." She said between breaths. She then slowly walked towards an early 50 year old woman with green eyes and a warm face that in a way, reminded Sasuke of his own mother.

"Oh well that's okay dear. Are you here to try out for Juliet?"

"Um yeah…I am…"

_Why would a Hyuuga be interested in trying out for a stupid play like Romeo and Juliet?_

This intrigued the Uchiha and when something intrigued him, he was determined to analyze it no matter what. He smirked as he got up, his hands in his pockets, and slowly made his way in front of the stage.

"I will also try out."

Soft gasps and squeals could be heard by the girls who already tried out. The old lady just smiled while as Hinata looked at him as if he was planning something.

"Well, what position did you want to try out for?"

"I don't care just as long as I do"

"Hmm well you can try out with Miss Hyuuga as Romeo since she's the last one, if it's alright with her."

"Oh…um yes it's alright." She softly said as she looked down to look at her shoes.

"Then its settle! You two get up on the stage and read the parts that are highlighted." She handed them both two scripts and sat on one of the seats with a clipboard on her lap. Sasuke lazily walked up the stage with Hinata trailing behind him.

"You may begin."

Sasuke looked at the blushing Hinata as she took a breath before she started saying her line.

"**So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."**

Her voice sounded confident which was rare for this particular Hyuuga. Sasuke could tell that she even practices. Sure she was still blushing but she was almost as good as Sakura. Almost. He cleared his throat as he started to read his part.

"**I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."**

_This is stupid._

Sasuke knew he was going to get the part and frankly, he doesn't give a rat's ass. He doesn't want to be in this. The only reason why he's wasting his breath was to find out why would Hinata, a shy woman who didn't even like to be the center of attention, would be interested in taking the lead role.

"**What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"**

Maybe she wanted to kiss someone. She was a very…strange girl that even Sasuke couldn't read and honestly, that really pissed him off.

"**By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."**

"Okay that was wonderful! I'm going to post who made it next week on Monday." The woman said as she took off her thick red rimmed glasses to set it on top of her head.

"Sasuke-kun! You were wonderful!"

"Sasuke-kun, You were so dreamy!"

His face turned sour for the third time today as he dreaded the running girls that were headed towards him. He quickly turned to look at the Hyuuga to find out that she already headed towards the double doors.

_What is her problem?!_

He just couldn't get it. Was she ignoring him? Was she planning on kidnapping him to have him all to herself? Every girl wants Sasuke. Every girl desired him, all except for this one girl and that pissed him off even more!

_I'm going to find out what you're up to Hyuuga_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata slowly made her way home as the cold October chill danced with her long hair. She brushed a few strands behind her ear and held her sweater tighter. The cold was coming earlier then she expected that she didn't have time to buy a thicker sweater. She let out a sigh as she replayed the scene in her class.

_At long last I finally found the courage to talk to him and to be my partner, and then this happened! Ugh fate really does hate me…_

She looked up and saw the ramen shop, making her stomach let out a growl. She giggled at herself as she made her way inside. The air smelled like noodles, pork and shrimp and it was sort of crowded too. Her stomach growled again once she saw a man about to eat some beef ramen with lemon. She found a seat and a woman approached her.

"What will you have Miss?"

"Just some plain noodles with a bit of chicken, please." The woman wrote it down and walked away.

_Oh well its not like I have a chose to not be Sasuke's partner…ugh why me?!_

She rested her head in her hands as she waited for her order to come. It's not like she hated Sasuke, it's just that she really doesn't know him. She never talked to him at all really, just a few simple words and that would be the end of it. Of course he wasn't the only one to blame, she isn't a chatter box either.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe we could become friends._

She groaned as she knew that she was way wrong about that. Neji hates Sasuke and he feels the exact same way. Basically, from what she heard from Neji-niisan's remarks, that Uchiha Sasuke absolutely _**hates**_ Hyuugas.

The waitress gives her her order and Hinata utters a soft thanks. She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her food alone. Not only did Sasuke's hate for the whole Hyuuga clan bother her, but also the face that he tried out for the school play.

_I thought that he didn't like that kind of stuff…hmm you learn something new everyday._

She soon finished her ramen and left the money on the table. She still couldn't really understand why Sasuke wanted to try out, especially when she said that she was going to also. It didn't make sense at all. Was he planning something? Was he just doing that so that he can make her life a living hell for the fact that she holds the Hyuuga name? Did she offend him in any sort of way? Maybe he is still mad about her bumping into him? If that was the case then he was a lot more sensitive then people give him credit for.

She softly laughed at that foolish thought as she passed a few houses. It's around 5:00 in the afternoon and it was getting colder then before.

"Hinata!"

Her heart stopped. Could it be him? Butterflies in her stomach fluttered once more as she turned to see a certain blond boy running towards her.

"N-N-Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata! You heading home?" he gave her his goofy grin that she loves so very much.

"Oh…u-u-um I uh…um y-y-yeah" she looked down; connecting her fingers again like she always does when she's nervous. Her cheeks felt warm and she mentally slapped herself.

"Cool! Hey listen since you're Sasuke's partner and of course you're a Hyuuga, I just wanted to tell you that if Sasuke-jerk gives you any trouble, just tell him and I'll kick his ass, Okay?"

She felt her heart skip a beat and she had to force some oxygen into her lungs.

"T-t-t-thank you N-N-Naruto…I-I-I w-w-w-will."

"Good, hey talk to you later! Bye!!" with that he turned around and ran the opposite way she was heading. Her heart was still beating and she was having a hard time to remember to breath.

_Naruto…you are so kind…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He watched from the tree tops as the annoying little blond boy runs off and into the ramen shop. He turns back to see the red Hinata still there, with both her hands on her chest, watching Naruto go away. He jumps down in front of Hinata, startling her.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hello Hinata-sama, how did the try outs go?"

She looks down then back up again with a small smile.

"It was fine. I hope I get the part." He looks at her with curious white eyes. She was hiding something. He can read her like a book.

"You're hiding something, Hinata-sama"

Her eyes widen and torn her eyes away, avoiding his intense gaze. If someone hurt her or even touched her in an inappropriate way, he will kill them in an instant.

"I'm not hiding anything Neji-niisan. Honest."

He didn't believe her for a second, but he just let it slid for now. Hinata will tell him when she was ready…of course after a little investigation.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's go to the compound, Hanabi wants your help on some stupid project or something."

"Oh! That's right! Let's go!" she smiled that soft smile of hers as she walked besides him. She has grown so much over the years. Her stuttering was almost gone completely, her fighting skills were improving so much that her father started to notice it, and most importantly, she was turning more and more beautiful by the day. It was so stupid for Naruto not to notice at all, then again he was talking about Naruto. He lets out a sigh as he turned to look at his younger cousin, remembering that fight in the Chuunin exams. How he despise the main branch so naturally he was surprised how much he changed but he wasn't complaining at all. It got him closer to his cousin, and that alone made him happier then he has ever been in his whole miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me!! **Scarlet Angel of the Heavens**and I have finally updated after a not-so-long time.

Grrr this sucks, my teacher thought I cheated on my French test and send me to the principle's office! Pour quoi?! ("Why" in French) School ish evil I tell you! EVIL!!

Oh by the way, Hinata is 16 and Sasuke is 17, just incase you didn't know which I'm sure you didn't hehe . Well here's Chapter 2.

Oh and _**Aishiteru wa **_means "I love you", just so you know

I love _**nice **__reviews but I still respect not so nice ones too. Hehe enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto as you can tell hehe…heh...ugh

Sasuke lies down on the soft grass, panting heavily after his daily training. It was early in the morning, about 4:30, and the stars still twinkled with life as if the night will never end. He was exhausted, Naruto pissed him off and so he put more aggression on his training then he intended to. The wind picked up, refreshing his sweaty figure.

_I guess I better get ready for school_

He slowly got up to his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and started to make his way to his house. It was a colder morning then yesterday, but it wasn't enough for it to snow. It was very quiet, birds nor crickets made a sound; it was as if everyone in the world was asleep, except for him.

He didn't feel like going to school. Of course he had to today; he wanted to finish the project as quickly as he can with that Hyuuga girl. Ugh how he despises the Hyuuga clan, exceptionally Hyuuga Neji. He was a pain in the ass, thinking that he could beat an Uchiha.

A bird chirped softly somewhere up on the trees, the first sound of nature in the morning. It wasn't long when Sasuke arrived to the gates of the Uchiha compound…or what's left of it. He passed dark broken houses, some still stained with a dark mark on the walls. The wind gently howled, making the compound seem like a ghost town. He walked a couple of more minutes until he reached the end, where his house stood. He pulled out his keys and entered his cold home. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the living room, just a couch with a table on its left side that held a lap and a picture frame facing down. The T.V was on, being the only light source. He closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh as he made his way to his bedroom. It was plain, no pictures or curtains, just the bed and two night tables on each side.

He took off his sweaty clothes and threw them on the side as he made his way to his build in bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water. He quickly scrubbed his body and washed his hair. He stayed in the shower for a few minutes, letting his muscles relax. He didn't feel like going to school at all. Maybe he will stay in, train some more and go to sleep as well. Sasuke sighed as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked out of the small bathroom window, seeing the sun barely rising up to greet the world with its light.

_Yeah…I'll skip school today…let the Hyuuga on her own._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Hinata?"

She turned to the sound of her name being called to see Ino. She gently smiled at the blonde beauty. It was after school and Hinata was standing in front of her opened locker, putting her books away.

"Hello Ino-chan. What's going on?"

Ino grinned as she pulled a loose strand of her blond hair away from her face. Her uniform was the same as Hinata's…in colors though. Ino was a confident woman who likes to show off what she was born with. Her hair was down with two small red ribbons on each side. Her skirt was a bit shorter that Hinata's and her shirt was less loose on her. She didn't look like a slut at all; she had that classy look that normally people her age didn't develop yet.

"Oh nothing, Choji and I are going to the library, wanna come?"

"Um I would love to but Sasuke isn't here today"

Ino frowned at the mention of his name. She was over him a long time ago, so it didn't bother her. It was just that everyone knew how much he truly hates Hyuugas for some unknown reason. Lots of people thought it was because of Hinata's cousin, Neji. But no one really knows why or how it came to be.

"Is he sick?"

"I don't know." Ino looked at Hinata with an odd look on her face with her head tilted to the side.

"Are you planning to go over to see if he feels better?"

"I-I don't know…should I?"

"Well, I don't want you to go near him at all what so freaking ever, then again you have to do this project and I forbid Sasuke to make you do all the work and he doesn't do shit. So go to his house."

Hinata looked at the ground as she gave a simple little nod. She didn't want to go over the Uchiha compound at all, but she knew she had to non the less. Ino placed her hand softly on her right shoulder.

"Hey it will be alright. Trust me, maybe he will accept you as a friend and stop being so emo all the damn time." Hinata giggles as Ino waved goodbye and practically dancing her away to the library.

She shut her locker and started to make her way to the girl's bathroom. She quickly changed into her normal clothes and started to make her way to the Uchiha compound.

_I wonder if he's truly sick…hmm oh well I'll just see if he's up to getting started and if not I'll go home…I __**really **__hope he's sick._

Children played in front of houses, yelling, running around, basically having fun like there was no tomorrow. She smiled as she remembered when she was a kid and was playing in the swings.

**Flashback**

_The 6 year old Hyuuga heir was swinging in her favorite swing like she did everyday. The sky was turning gray, threatening the world that it will fill the ground with its tears._

"_Honey! Come inside! It's going to rain soon and I don't want you to get sick on Christmas Eve" yelled a beautiful woman with kind eyes and a white rose on her hair._

"_O-ok __okaa-san" the little Hinata gently jumped off the swing and made her way to her mother. The older vision of Hinata smiled at the little one as she hugged her tightly._

"_Aishiteru wa" said the loving mother as she held her child in her arms a little bit tighter._

"_Aishiteru wa okaa-san" whispered the 6 year old in returned as she happily closed her eyes._

**End of Flashback**

She snapped back to reality just before she bumped into the gates of the once great Uchiha compound. With shaking hands, she gently opened the gate and walked inside. Very slowly she started to make her way threw the empty building. Hinata shivered, it was cold and so freaking spooky. It was as if a ghost will pop out of no where and tear her from limp to limp. Hinata didn't want to be here, she could just imagine the dead corpses that once lay here a long time ago.

_I wonder if Sasuke was the one, picking his dead families' bodies and burying them all by himself_

Hinata was then full of guilt and pity towards the Uchiha. In her mind, she could see a small Sasuke crying over piles and piles of people he knew…played…loved…

She suddenly looked up to see the last house of the compound. Some how, she knew that this was where Sasuke lives. Maybe it was because the house wasn't as damaged as the rest of them. All that was broken was a small pot in front of the lawn. She stared at the door for a few minutes, trying to gather up the courage to lift up her hand. She took a deep breath and did just that, and knocked on the door once, only to find that it opened. She slowly looked inside only to see blackness.

"U-Um Sasuke? A-are you home?" Silence. It didn't seem like anyone was home. Hinata knew that she shouldn't have entered the house uninvited, let alone when no one was here. It was cold, a bit colder then out side. She called his name a few more times, only to hear silence once more. Her eyes landed on the table next to the couch. Why is that picture faced down? Curiosity started to take over her body; she slowly walked up to the table, careful not to bump into anything. (**A/N: **I know she can use her technique but she doesn't. Why? Because I said so. 3…and I'm too lazy… . ) her fingers gently touched the smooth dark wood of the frame; it was as if her body was being manipulated to refuse her mind to take action. As she grabbed the edge to pick it up, a strong hand wrapped itself on her wrist in a tight grip. She gasped as her eyes met angry crimson red ones; her body went numb with fear.

"S-Sasuke…I-I'm just-"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Hyuuga?" his voice was dark and dangerous, oozing venom in each word. His grip on her wrist tightens, making the fragile Hinata wince in pain.

"I-I-I w-w-wanted t-t-to see I-if you were s-s-s-sick since y-y-you weren't at s-s-s-school" her voice was so small that Sasuke had a hard time hearing it. He sighed, deactivating his kekkai genkai.

_What is up with this girl? I don't get her at all…damn it she's weird…_

He lets go of her wrist and turn his gaze to the nearest wall. Hinata cradle her sore hand, not doubting that there will be a bruise on her.

"Why did you come in without knocking?"

"I-I did knock."

"Hn…should have knocked harder then"

"Well, you shouldn't leave doors opened like that…s-someone might break in!"

"Like you did I presume…?"

Hinata softly gasped and then looked down at her feet, turning slightly pink.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn. So what do you want? I really don't have patience with Hyuugas you know" he looked at her this time, guiding his gaze up and down her petite body with an angry look as he forced the word _Hyuuga_. Hinata felt uncomfortable with his eyes on her body, it made her feel self-cautions about her appearance.

"I…wanted to know if you were up to starting on doing the project today."

He stayed quiet for a moment, when he started to chuckle. Hinata just looked at him with confusion in her pearly white eyes.

"You came all this way, just to get starting on that stupid project?" He gave her his infamous smirk that, normally, girls will drool over. But not this girl, all she did was slowly nodding her head as if he hit his head on a rock or something.

Then, suddenly, as if it was lightning, she was up against the wall with Sasuke's arms on both sides of her head, blocking her exit. She holds her breath…or maybe it left her, she couldn't tell. Her cheeks turned pink since she was very uncomfortable with a guy, not to mention a handsome one, so close to her that she could feel his cool breath on her face.

_Heh…this is very amusing…I knew she was a fan_

He got his face closer to hers, hearing her gasp. This made him smirk, she was so timid...so shy, it was almost pathetic.

"Get off of me!"

With all her might, she slapped him across his right cheek, almost knocking his breath away. He couldn't hide the shock in his face. A girl slapped him. _Slapped_ him. That has never happen to an Uchiha, and the worst part is, is that that girl is a _Hyuuga_. He quickly hides the shock expression off his face to be replaced with an irritated one.

_Oh...my... I slapped him...I slapped him! I slapped Uchiha Sasuke! Oh crap crap crap!_

"U-u-um, I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry!"

"Hn.Whatever. Meet me at the school library tomorrow after school. Now get out of my house."

She didn't need to be told twice; she quickly got her bag and rushed out of the house. Sasuke lets out a sigh as he makes himself comfortable on his couch. This girl aggravated him in more ways then one. She has got to be the only **non-**fan girl in all of Konoha. Sasuke should have be happy that it was one less girl to worry about, that it will make this whole thing easier for him without being lamely hit on. The strangest thing was that that thought pissed him off. Hinata is the only person, besides Naruto, to really and **really** piss him off in a way that he wanted to break down every tree in Konoha. Uchihas were blessed with uncommon beauty, it seems like no one has told Hinata that it was **mandatory** to love an Uchiha.

Sasuke lets out a deep breath, this was crazy. How can a shy timid _girl_ make him so...frustrated? He then started to chuckle, like he saw someone doing something foolish that he can do.

_Stupid little bitch..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I don't want to be here_

School ended normally as usual and Hinata was sitting near the corner of the library, with books on special poisons and recipes for food. She shifted herself in her seat; it was pretty obvious that she was nervous as hell. After the whole _incident _that happened yesterday, she really didn't want to face Sasuke.

_This would have been easier if Naruto-kun was my partner._

She grabbed one of the recipe books and started to look through it, trying to get rid of her nerves. Ino and Choji said that they were going to meet Kiba and Shino at the park to hangout but of course she had to reject their offer. She heard the chair in front of her shifted and she elevated her eyes to find Sasuke sitting there with his arms cross and with an irritated look as well.

"Let's get it over with; I have better things to do"

"O-oh um, okay."

She continued reading recipes as Sasuke, lazily looked through books of different poisons. They didn't say one word to each other after that, and as fast as it began, it ended. Sasuke just got up and left without a word. She just softly utters a goodbye as she too starts leave the library with some books in her bag.

It was once again, chilly out but Hinata was well prepared then last time by bringing her thick khaki sweater. She looked to her right to see the Uchiha heading towards his house. She didn't like him, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was walking into a home where there will be no one to greet him or to hug him or even tell him that they love him. Hinata felt a little prick of pain in her heart. She knows how that feels. How it feels like no one loves you and no matter how hard you try to achieve your goals, you were always a step back.

She lets out a soft sigh, seeing her breath in front of her in the afternoon chill. She was comparing herself to an Uchiha. _**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Ugh...Today is not my day_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How is the project going Hinata?" Kiba stuffed his face into his mash potatoes in the cafeteria. It's been 6 days after the whole awkward partnership between her and Sasuke and, frankly, they haven't said a word to each other.

"Uh...it's going great." Hinata wasn't completely lying, they have made some progress. Sasuke wrote some poisons down and gave it to her as she did the same to some recipes and gave it to him.

"That's good. He hasn't given you any trouble has he?" Shino asked as he adjusted his dark shades.

"No he hasn't."

"Good. Cause if he does, Shino and I will have to kick his ass!"

Hinata just simply smiled softly at her two friends. They were always so protective of her. She loves them to death.

"Hey Hinata, aren't they going to post the list of who made it to the play tomorrow?" asked Ino as she picked up her golden head up from Choji's shoulder.

Hinata nodded as she turned towards her.

"Yeah. I'm nervous."

"Don't worry Hinata. It will be okay" said Choji as he smiled at her.

"But what if I don't get a part?"

"Look Hinata, I don't know why you want to be part of this play but if you don't get the part, there will always be other plays" said Shino as he gently places his hand on her shoulder.

"There will always be more opportunities. Trust me."

"I guess your right Shino."

He just smiled at her as he turned away from her to finish his meal quietly.

_There will always be more opportunities huh...Shino...you always say that_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke and Hinata were at the same table in the library as they usually do after school. Silence was a companion to them. Sasuke lazily just sat there with his arms crossed and his black eyes closed while Hinata was reading on some of the poisons that Sasuke chose.

"U-um...Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I-I was just wondering, where are we going to cook. I-I mean, to finish the project due tomorrow. We could do it at my house."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"I'm not stepping on filthy Hyuuga ground. We are doing it at my house. Case closed."

If Hinata had the courage to, she would have slapped him. She knew he hated her but that was still no reason to insult her like that.

"Let's go." commanded Sasuke as he got up and grabbed some books.

"What? To where?"

"My house; what do you think?" he gave her a dirty look before he turned his back towards her and started to make his way out the door. She quickly got up while grabbing some books as well and started to follow him.

They didn't speak a word to each other on the way. All was heard was the cold wind howl and the sound of their footsteps against the pavement.

It wasn't long when they were in front of his house. He got his key out and opened the door and stepped inside. Hinata trailed behind him and shivered. It seemed like the dark house was even colder then before. Sasuke saw this and smirked.

"Is the Hyuuga princess cold?"

Hinata just glared at him. She was really started to get annoyed by his sour attitude. He turned on the lamp and began to walk away.

"Aren't you coming?"

"O-oh!"

She quickly followed him into the kitchen. It was fairly big and neat. The stove was right next to the fridge and the sink was on the other side. Cabinets were located on top of the stove and at the bottom of the sink. A small window was on the top of it and there was a small pot in the center. She then notices some food supplies on the counter.

"I brought the food ahead of time."

Hinata nodded as she watched Sasuke sit on the table in the center of the kitchen and placed the books there. She followed the same suit and opened one of the recipe books.

"How about we make rice balls first?" she said as she placed her index finger on her cheek.

"Why don't you do all the cooking? I'll place the poisons in them"

Hinata looks at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke wanted her to do all the work. He was being a lazy ass!

"By myself?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to cook"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to do all the work!"

"What's your point?"

"Stop asking questions!"

She couldn't believe it! No one has aggravated her so much like Sasuke does. Hinata sighed as she pinched her nose between her eyes.

"Why don't you want to help me cook? Is it because I'm a Hyuuga?"

"No"

"Then why?!"

Sasuke just looks away from her and crossed his arms. It was like he was sorting his thoughts, trying to find the words to say. It was hard for him to show a bit of weakness.

"I...can't cook" he said softly

_The famous Uchiha Sasuke...can't cook?_

Hinata giggled making Sasuke turn towards her and give her a glare.

"What are you laughing at Hyuuga?"

She just gave him a grin. It's not everyday when you find out something that an Uchiha can't do. It was a once in a life time event.

"Wow...an Uchiha...can't do something so simple that a _Hyuuga _can do" sarcasm dripped on every word that left Hinata's lips.

This made Sasuke twitch. Hyuuga Hinata was mocking Uchiha Sasuke. He looked at the smirking Hinata (**A/N: **Yes smirking...wooot XD) and if looks could kill, she would have rotten right then and there.

_How dare she mock me..._

Hinata turned towards the supplies and started to take out the ones that she will be using.

"Well, it's not hard at all really. Look I'll give you something to do that is fairly simple. How about preparing the rice?"

"Hn, whatever."

Sasuke got up and walked towards her and took the bag of rice from her. Hinata smiled at him, knowing that this was going to be very entertaining.

"Okay get a pot and start to wash the rice until the water looks clear"

Sasuke muttered under his breath as he looked through one of the cabinets to find a pot. Sasuke dreaded doing something that he wasn't good at in front of people, especially _her_.

_God I hate that woman_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Part 3 woo!

Thank you all for sending me such sweet reviews. I love you all!!

-Gives out cookies and pies out to everyone-

I wanted to give you guys something before I leave for Mexico so Merry belated Christmas Hehe well enjoy Chapter numero tres! (Number three in Spanish x3)

_I'm late!_

Hinata quickly ran inside her last class of the day. She woke up late since she arrived home around midnight last night. Sasuke and she had to redo all of the poison rice since Sasuke burned the patch and he mistakenly put salt instead of sugar into the batter for the chocolate cake that they both agree on making. She then sneaked into her room with flour all over her body since Sasuke was being stubborn about letting her do the measurements. And since she fell asleep on her fourth class, she was now late and Sasuke was going to kill her.

"Glad for you to join us Miss Hyuuga." Said Iruka as he crossed his arms once he notice her.

She blushed, feeling every eye on her as she made her way to her seat. Kiba looked at her with a questionable look but didn't say anything.

"Like I was saying, everyone leave your food on my desk and I will examine them after class. I will have some of the teachers to help me determine with what kind of grade you should get. We will also need some volunteers to help us with the...tasting part."

"What! No way that's not fair!!" yelled Kiba as he got up from his seat.

Everyone then started to yell complains and insults to Iruka. Luckily, he wasn't bothered by it.

"Settle down, I kind of knew this was going to happen, so I put each of your names in this hat next to me. I'm going to pull out 2 names and those people are going to stay after school. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Iruka said as he gave everyone his sarcastic smile.

People groaned and some muttered curse words. Hinata just looked to her side, spotting Sasuke glaring at her.

_Geez...he can hold a grudge. It's not my fault that he made me angry and I 'sort of' threw some flour on him...that was funny as hell!_

She chuckled at the memory of Sasuke's face after she did that. It was like he wasn't sure if he was shocked or upset. She looked back at him to find out that he had a scowl on his face. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. That whole event yesterday really pissed him off. She was trying to act like the boss in his own home.

_Stupid girl...if I wasn't curious about why she wants to be in that stupid play...I would have killed her about now_

"Okay, the first name I'm going to pick is..."

Iruka stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Naruto"

"WHAT?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

Kiba then started to burst out laughing, seeing Naruto freaking out.

"Ha-ha sucks to be you!"

"Next person to stay is Kiba!"

This time, it was Naruto's turn to laugh out loud.

Hinata giggled, seeing Kiba's face turn pink for embarrassing.

_Hehe...this is very amusing_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes! Finally! I'm free!" yelled Hinata after the bell rang and she was walking towards her locker with Ino and Kiba on both of her sides.

"Wow, you really don't like Sasuke do you?" asked Ino after she suppressed a giggle.

"Not at all. He's so...so cocky and obnoxious. It's unbearable."

"And that's saying something considering you live with Neji." Laughed Kiba as he rested his arms on his head as if he was relaxing on the ground.

"Neji isn't that...cocky"

"Hinata, we always used to call him Destiny boy when we were young. He was all, and I'm quoting here, "You can't fight destiny" that boy needs help" exclaimed Ino.

Hinata and Kiba laughed. All of that was true; Neji being so cocky that it always seems like only TenTen and Rock Lee could stand him. Hinata also remembered how cruel he used to be towards her when she was so small.

**Flashback:**

_The little 6 year old Hinata was picking daisies and roses for her mother's birthday. It was a sunny day and the weather was neither cold nor hot. She was wearing her favorite sky blue dress that reached a bit above her ankles. It had short sleeves with a pretty lacy design on the ends._

_Then something caught her eye; it was a white rose in a red rose bush. She smiled, knowing that her mother will love to have the first white rose of spring since she always wore one on her hair. She got up, brushing herself off and walked towards the bush. She then carefully picked it without getting her small fingers pricked by the thorns. She took a sniff of the flower; it was heavenly._

"_Okaa-san will love this"_

"_You're planning to give her __**that**__ for her birthday?"_

_She turned to see the younger vision of her cousin. He had a scowl on his childish features and had his arms crossed._

"_Y-Yeah, s-s-she l-likes f-flowers"_

"_That's a stupid gift"_

_The young girl looked down, hurt by his insult. Then her sadden face turns into a determined one._

"_Its n-n-ot stup-id, N-Neji...O-Okaa-san w-will l-l-love it...s-s-so the o-o-only one t-that's stupid, i-is y-you"_

_All of a sudden, she felt a kick on her side, knocking her to the ground along with losing her breath. The flowers she picked earlier were all around her, as if trying to bury her in their rich fragrance._

"_Don't you dare call me stupid you worthless human. You don't deserve the Hyuuga __kekkai __genkai_."

_With that the young Neji turned on his heel and walked away with his arms crossed. Hinata just laid there, silently crying from the pain and the insult. He quoted her father's wards._

_You don't deserve the Hyuuga kekkai genkai_

_That statement kept running through her mind, first Neji said it and then his voice turned into her fathers. All of a sudden clouds started to cover the sky and she felt a light drizzle starting to come down. She curled herself into a small ball and started to cry, letting the rain hide her tears._

**End of Flashback:**

Hinata frowned, that memory still saddens her even though Neji wasn't like that anymore. He was a lot kinder and gentler. He was always there for her to comfort her when things got tough between her father. Neji would just sit there, letting her tears wet his clothes.

Her frowned then turned into a smile. Ino noticed and poked Hinata.

"What's on your mind Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Ino. She was the shortest of the bunch then comes Ino and Shino, Kiba, and Choji were at the same height.

"O-Oh um I was just remembering some things, that's all"

"Oh okay"

Ino gave her friend a cheeky grin as she placed her back on the lockers next to Hinata as she started to put her books away. Kiba was staring off to space with his back against the lockers on the opposite side of Hinata.

"Hey um Hinata?"

"Yes Kiba what is it?"

"Um don't look now but Miss I'm-So-Perfect-That-I-Should-Be-A-Prostitute is heading this way."

"What?"

Hinata turned to see Sakura walking gracefully towards her. Her uniform didn't even look like a uniform. The black skirt looked like it will rip in half soon and her white blouse was so tight on her that it looked like the buttons will pop off and hit someone in the eye. You could even see the black lacy bra underneath. She was even wearing black tights with matching high heels.

"Slut..." muttered Ino under her breath as Sakura stopped in front of the confused Hinata.

"Well hello Hinata dear" greeted the pink hair woman as she planted a smirk on her face.

"Um...Hello Sakura-san, um do you need help on something?"

Sakura covered her mouth and gave off a fake giggle.

"Of course not, I just wanted to tell you personally that I'm so sorry for beating you to get the part of Juliet. I mean it must be hard performing in front of people, especially Sasuke-kun, when you know, you are so timid and shy."

"They posted the parts already?" asked Ino as she raised her eyebrow. Sakura glared at Ino.

"Yes, I was actually on my way to look."

"So you're here apologizing to Hinata for not getting the part when you don't know who actually go it?" asked Kiba as he glared at her.

"I already _**know**_ I got the part, I just wanted to see Sasuke-kun's name next to mine"

Sakura had both of her hands on her cheeks as she mentions his name. Ino rolled her eyes, not knowing why she was ever friends with her in the past.

"Bye Hinata...so sorry again"

With that Sakura turned on her heel and walked away, swaying her hips from side to side like if she was walking in a catwalk.

"Man, she's a bitch"

Ino nodded at the Kiba's statement as she too crossed her arms.

"Don't listen to her Hinata, she's still sore from you having her precious "Sasuke-kun" to yourself"

"You're making it seems like I like him, Ino"

Ino then waved her arms in front of her as she had a sweat drop once she saw Hinata looking at her with intensive gaze.

"No no no I wasn't saying that it's just that she's just mad that Sasuke isn't giving her any attention."

"Giving who attention?"

Hinata, Ino, and Kiba turned to see the one and only Uchiha in front of them with his arms crossed. Ino then put one of her hands behind her head and started to rub it.

"Hehe no one important"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her and shrugged. He turned his gaze towards Hinata and stared at her. Hinata's cheeks turn slightly pink and she looked down at her feet.

"I need to speak with Hinata. Alone."

"Well tough luck dude, we aren't leaving her."

"Kiba, its okay, you have to go back to Iruka-sensei remember."

Kiba groaned and started to walk away with Ino by his side. Hinata looked up at Sasuke with questionable white eyes.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Have you seen Sakura?"

This took the Hyuuga heir by surprise. Doesn't he hate her? Maybe he wanted to tell her off or something. Hinata nodded slowly, still not sure why he wanted her friends to leave them alone. Nobody was in the halls, it was just Hinata and Sasuke.

"Where did she go?"

"She went to see who got the part of Juliet. Um Sasuke, why do you need her if you don't mind me asking."

"Hn, she left her shirt last night."

Hinata's eyes widen once she heard that sentence. Sakura was in his house...last night? After she left?

"Oh you're going out with her?"

"Heh of course I'm not"

"Then why was she in your house then?"

Sasuke smirked as he stepped closer to the Hyuuga, making her step back and hitting her back to her closed locker.

"Why do you care?"

"I-I don't"

"Really?"

"Really. I don't care what you do with Sakura"

Hinata turned her head to the side to avoid his mocking eyes. Her cheeks turn pink as Sasuke's face got closer to hers. She could feel his cold breath against her face.

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because I was curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know"

"Don't tease me"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for you stupid remarks"

"Looks like the Hyuuga princess is jealous"

"I am not jealous! Why would I be?"

"Because you love me"

Hinata turns her face to look at him and had shocked and anger on her face. Sasuke just stood there, their nose barely touching, with his cocky smirk. He had his arms on both of her sides, blocking her exits once more.

"Love you? How can I love someone so...so..."

"So what?"

His voice what a little above a whisper as he twirled a strand of Hinata's hair on his finger. This infuriated her. How dare he say something about her that was completely **not **true. He barely knows her at all.

"So stupid, cocky, obnoxious and so ugh!"

She ducked under one of his arms and stomps away from him. She was beyond pissed. She wanted to break every window in the building.

_He's unbelievable! Ugh I can't stand him! Thank God I don't have to work with him again!_

It wasn't long before she was standing in the back of the crowd of students making their way to the wall to see who made it. Some people shouted with joy as they fingered out they had gotten their parts, others were weeping or mad, shouting that it was some mistake.

"What?!" yelled a certain pink haired woman as she started at the piece of paper in front of her.

"This has to be a mistake. How can _she_ get the part?!"

Hinata then started to squeezed her way towards the wide eye Sakura and looked at the paper. She then gasped, shocked shown on her face.

_**JulietHyuuga Hinata**_

Her heart was racing like it was out of control. She got the part. The lead part! She grinned as she read the print over and over. She wanted to dance and scream as loud as she can. She was just simply happy. Sakura just glared at her, anger radiating from her.

"I was suppose to have the lead role! I was suppose to kiss Sasuke-kun!!" yelled Sakura as she stomped her way out of the crowd.

_Kiss Sasuke? What is she talking about?_

She looked at the name below hers and gasped. Her face lost its color and her hands were shaking.

_**JulietHyuuga Hinata**_

_**RomeoUchiha Sasuke**_

"Heh...guess you're stuck with me again Hyuuga"

Hinata turned to see a smirking Sasuke next to her with his arms crossed. The room began to spin uncontrollably. It seemed like her lungs weren't getting enough oxygen and the pain in her head wasn't making it any better.

_I'm stuck with him...__**again!**__ Why? Why does fate hate me so?_

She needed to get out of here, away from the smirking Sasuke and the crowd around her. She needed some air. Hinata tried to move her legs but they were locked on their place, shaking, threatening to give out soon.

_I have to kiss Sasuke?! Uchiha Sasuke the biggest cocky imbecile that I have ever met...and I have to kiss him?!_

Darkness was creeping on her as she felt her body shutting down. She looked at Sasuke; he wasn't smiling nor was his arms crossed. He just looked at her with what she thought was concerned eyes.

She then felt her self falling, slipping into darkness but not until she felt herself being caught by someone who was extremely warm.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and ready to rock and roll

-Dances around like a little monkey-

Hehe yeah I'm kind of hyper.

Oh just so you all know I'm **_probably_** going to change my username to Utami-san, just to let you know and don't freak out.

Also in this chapter, I'll be skipping a lot since I'm having semi writer's block, but hey, give me some credit for putting my brain to work even though I have a headache. I'm doing this for you people! Ih and sorry if this chapter sucks...hehe I was in a hurry..-cough- mom getting mad -cough-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (obviously). The song in this chapter is called "Michiyuki" by Kaori Hikita. I love her!

Hehe well here's Chapter 4!

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata slowly swung herself on the old swing that she used to play with when she was young. She sighed as she remembered the events that happened after she woke up in the nurse's office. Kiba, Ino, and Choji were there, bugging her with questions and remarks so loudly that it gave her a headache.

Hinata looked down on her lap to read the first page of the script that Choji kindly picked- up for her. William Shakespeare's form of writing was simple to memorize, but hard to give emotion and action.

…_I wonder if I can get TenTen to help me with this, after all she's been in plays ever since she was a little girl…_

Hinata tossed the small stack of light blue paper to the ground and started to swing herself with a bit more force. It was snowing lightly; the white powder covered the frozen grass and clung to the branches of dead trees.

Hinata was warm despite the cold. She was wearing her thickest pink jacket with matching ear muffs, gloves, and snow boots. She wore some thick khaki pants. She let her long hair loose, letting tiny snowflakes get tangled in her locks.

She pushed herself harder and faster. It made her feel like she was flying in mid-air. The Saturday air was sweet and crisp, almost as if it was telling the world that it might rain, which was silly since it was so cold that the water would turn to ice… as it was doing at this very moment.

Hinata's thoughts wandered off to the ever so famous Uchiha Sasuke. She was thinking a lot about him and his pathetic attitude. She wasn't all that shocked that he got the lead role as Romeo, the handsome romantic man that falls in love with his family's rival.

_Wait a minute; did I just call Sasuke __**romantic**__? Ha! Romantic? That arrogant pr-_

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing outside in this kind of weather?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her concerned cousin. He was wearing the same thing as her, only of course the pink was replaced with white, and it was black instead of khaki pants. He didn't wear ear muffs or mitts, probably because Neji usually likes to feel a bit of the cold weather here and there.

"Neji-nissan you scared me."

Neji made his way to sit on the swing next to Hinata, swinging slightly.

"Gomen Hinata-sama. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Mmm it's okay really. Why are you here?"

"I came to get you. You will catch a cold if you don't come inside you know."

"O-oh I'm sorry it's just that I needed...some air"

Neji gave off a loud sigh, making his breath visible to the naked eye in the chilly air.

"It's because of that Uchiha isn't it?"

Hinata just looked away; she did tell Neji that she got the part, which caused him great joy, but when she mentioned that Sasuke got the part of Romeo, well, let's just say they have to buy a new lamp for the living room.

"Look Hinata-sama, I don't understand why you want to be part of this whole production and, frankly, its your own business and I respect that you won't tell me, but I don't want you to even be near that bastard."

"Don't worry Neji-niisan; I can handle the _oh-so-great _Uchiha Sasuke"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Neji wasn't convinced. He didn't want any harm done to his little cousin, not after all she'd been through.

"Just promise me one thing Hinata-sama"

Hinata looked at Neji and saw the seriousness of his features.

"Sure."

"Promise me that you won't fall in love with the Uchiha"

Hinata couldn't hold her laughter. Her? Fall in love? With _**Sasuke**_? How can she love a prick like him, who thinks of himself like God's gift to women? It was impossible, plus her heart was already set on Naruto now and forever.

Hinata got off the swing, brushing a few flakes of snow off her lap as she picked up her script.

"You don't have to worry about that happening Neji, Sasuke hates me just as much as I hate him."

Neji smiled, finally convinced that she would have no problem with that. He got up and walked over to Hinata and placed his right hand on top of her head.

"Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate"

Hinata grinned like a little girl who was about to get a new toy.

"Okay! Let's go"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you tried out for the play!"

"Hn"

"You muted bastard"

Naruto muttered as he continued to eat his delicious ramen. Sasuke and Naruto had finished with their training, so they (more like Naruto dragging Sasuke against his will) decided to grab a bite to eat at the ramen shop.

"Oh, by the way, were you invited to go to the Masked Ball in the Hyuuga compound tomorrow?"

"Masked Ball?"

"Yeah, everyone is invited and I think Sakura is going"

"Hn, I don't care if she goes or not and in case you forgot, I'm not in good terms with the Hyuuga family."

"OH THAT'S RIGHT! I forgot, but didn't Hinata invite you? I mean… aren't you guys friends?"

Sasuke's right eye twitched when those words came out of Naruto's mouth. He crossed his arms.

"Why would I be friends with such a weak, timid, pathetic bitch?"

"Hey! Don't say that about Hinata!"

"Hn, you're just protecting her because she's your _only_ fan girl."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh just forget it! I'm going home"

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke was out the door. It was November, and the snow had arrived earlier than usual, not that Sasuke minded; he likes the cold. His mind wandered off to what Naruto said. Never had the Hyuuga family hosted an event, so why were they doing it now? It really didn't make sense. They always kept to themselves and never really like outsiders. What would drive them to invite everyone in Konoha...with the exception of himself?

_I wonder if that Hyuuga bitch princess convinced her family to host one...oh well its not my concerned...hmm...maybe this is my chance to find out why she wants to be in the play_

A smirk formed on Sasuke's handsome face as he gave a small chuckle once he reached the Uchiha compound. It was snowing a bit harder, making the wind dance along with his bangs in front of his face.

_I'm sure they won't mind if I crash their little...party_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What?!"

Yelled Neji as he stood up so quickly that his chair fell to the ground. His handsome features were twisted with so much anger and confusion. Hiashi just sat there calmly drinking his tea as if Neji wasn't in the room.

"You heard me Neji."

"But she's too young!"

"She won't be for long. Plus at her age, it's great for her to settle down. She's even lucky that she gets to choose who she would marry"

"Does she even know?!"

"No, and if you do tell her you will be punish greatly"

"Lord Hiashi, I ask you to reconsider. Hinata-sama's only 17 and she still has a lot to learn. She has dreams and goals like your acceptance!"

"That's not my concerned. She is going to choose a husband at the ball or I'll choose for her! End of discussion"

Hiashi got up slowly and started to make his way out of the meeting room with his usual stern face (**A/N:**I always want to throw a pie at him -.-)

"But-"

"I said end of discussion!" yelled the angry Hiashi

Neji closed his mouth; he wanted to say more but he knew if he said one more thing about this, Hinata's father will activate his seal.

_I don't believe it! How can that cold hearted basturd do that to Hinata-sama without her consent? She doesn't want to get married just yet! I...I don't know what to do..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Hinata, come out I want to see how you look!" said Hanabi as she sat on her older sister's bed with her arms and legs crossed.

Hesitantly, Hinata stepped out of her bathroom and looked down at the ground with pink cheeks.

"Oh Hinata, you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"Really? You don't think its too...revealing?" asked Hinata with rosy cheeks.

"Hinata, you always ask that when you are wearing something sleeveless. No it's not so revealing."

Hinata nodded and made her way to the full length mirror. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that covers her feet but doesn't drag on the floor. Her hair was up in a fancy way with a jewel crusted hair pin and her shoes were flats, which she was happy about. But what really stands out was the mask she was wearing; it was a silver mask that covered her part of her face and the white fluffy feathers covered her forehead. The diamond shape crystal where the feathers meet the mask and were surrounded with bits of gold glitter. Hinata had to admit, she looked rather pretty.

"I look like a different person..."

"Yeah it's because you have your hair up. You never have all of it that way."

"Hanabi, I'm nervous...I mean...what would father think?"

Hanabi walked up to her sister and put her right arm on her shoulder. Hanabi had a short red long sleeve dress that reached her knees and she wore lacy matching shoes. Her mask was a simple red mask with no feathers or anything that stand out. Her hair was down like she always had it only with a pretty red butterfly clip on the left side of her hair.

"Don't worry about him Hinata, just have fun."

Hinata smiled softly at her younger sister. The ball just started and the huge ball room was packed with the Konoha residents. It was time for the two sisters to go downstairs. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Hinata went to open it to find Neji there in a white suit and a simple silver mask.

"Hinata-sama...you look...amazing"

Hinata blushed at the compliment and muttered a thank you.

"Hanabi, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Neji-san"

"Well let's go ladies, Lord Hiashi is waiting."

They both nodded and started to make their way to the ball room. There were lots of people in different colored outfits. Some were standing, talking to other people and others were dancing to the classical music. Hiashi looked at the threesome and nodded.

"You three look...appropriate"

"Thank you father" said Hanabi as she bowed her head as Hinata followed the pursuit.

"Hinata, I want you to entertain the guest with your singing."

"W-what?"

"That's an order, Hinata!" hissed Hiashi as he turned his back towards his family and walks away to start a conversation with one of the Konoha residents.

"Hinata-sama, you don't have to-"

"No Neji-Nissan...I have to do this...father said so..." Hinata slowly made her way to the corner of the ball room where there was the instruments. Hanabi and Neji just stood there, watching the petite woman walk as if she does this all the time.

"Neji...do you thinks she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, she likes to sing to other people so it will all turn out alright"

Hanabi nodded in agreement. When she was a lot younger, Hinata used to sit up with her late at night and sing her to sleep. In some sort of way, it kind of made her remember of their mother, which was odd since she died during her birth. But she has seen pictures of her and she was astonished to find out how much Hinata and her mother looked alike. Same beautiful hair, beautiful skin, and, what she guesses, a beautiful voice.

_...Good luck Hinata..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow! So this is how this place looks like! Man isn't Hinata loaded!" squealed Naruto as he looked all around the building.

"You baka... of course they're loaded. What do you expect from a clan like the Hyuugas" whispered Sasuke as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke had managed to sneak in without trouble, which was amazing since Naruto wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He looked at Naruto with his eyebrow raised. He was still amazed how Naruto could go out to an event like this, with an orange suit and a blue mask, and still not feel more stupid than how he already is. Sasuke sighed as he fixed his mask. He didn't want to dress up so formally so he just decided to wear a simple black suit with a black mask to hide his identity. Which he wasn't really worried about it since everyone was wearing one and it was kind of mandatory.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go and try to find the rest of the gang!"

"Shut up baka! Nobody is suppose to know I'm here, remember," hissed Sasuke as he sent a deadly glare at the hyperactive blond.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed, making some of the guest gasp. Sasuke looked in front of him and gave a small gasp. There, on the stage where all the musical equipment were, was a woman in white with a ray of light upon her (**A/N:** Ha ha it rhymes!!). Sasuke has never in his life seen a more gorgeous sight, and he's been in many places. His heart didn't only just skip a beat, it skipped 4.

…_Who is she?..._

Sasuke activated his _kekkai genkai _to enhance his vision so he could get a closer look at the mysterious woman's face.

…_She's a…Hyuuga?_

The woman cleared her throat and placed her right hand on the microphone. Then, there was a soft melody in the background and the voices of the people around Sasuke grew quiet.

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_fureau no wa itami dake_

_futari wo musunde kudasai_

_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

_zankoku na yoake no hou he_

_arukidasu_

Her voice was so soft and oh so beautiful, that it made Sasuke's insides melt. He saw her close her lavender eyes and continued to sing. He never thought any girl will make him so completely amazed and just so not himself.

_hontou no kotoba wa kitto_

_hontou no sekai no dokoka_

_bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni_

_hisonderu_

_ima mo kitto_

_sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to_

_kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute_

_soredemo ima kimi to aeta_

_yorokobi ni furuete iru_

_kokoro wo sasaete kudasai_

_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_atatakai basho he nigenai_

_zankoku na yoake wo kitto_

_koete yuku_

He couldn't breath nor can he even think. She was just simply amazing to look at. How come he never saw her in his life? Does she go to his school? Does she even know he exists? So many questions run through his mind as he continues to watch the angel sing her heart out.

_akirameteta sono shizukesa_

_hontou no kotoba wo kitto_

_aishi kizutsuke au tame ni_

_sagashidasu_

_itsuka kitto_

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi_

_futari dake no michiyuki wo_

_douka terashite kudasai_

People clapped and cheered once the music stopped playing. She opens her eyes and gives a small smile before she started to make her way off the stage. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his thoughts and started to make his way to the woman who stole his heart, leaving Naruto behind him with a confused look on his face. He saw her talking to a guy in a white suit that was next to a little short girl in a red dress. He quickens his pace, trying to catch up and talk to that woman.

…_I have to talk to her…I just have to…_

The woman then started to make her way towards a table filled with food. Sasuke finally gets out of the crowd and slows down. Her back was facing him and Sasuke just slowly started to walk towards her. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just said the only thing in his mind. He got a bit closer to her and bends down to whisper softly in her ear.

"You have the voice of an angel's voice"

The woman turned and looked at him with a confused face. She was even more beautiful up close and her fragrance was so sweet that it made him think of wild roses in the spring. He saw her cheeks turn pink, making him almost catch his breath. With as much courage as he could wound up, he picked up her right hand and kissed her knuckles, hearing her gasp.

"I would love to dance with someone as beautiful as you are."

His eyes didn't break any contact with the woman's beautiful eyes. Her blush deepens as she looked down at the white tile floor. His heart was beating so fast and so loudly, that he was afraid that she might hear it. Finally, after a minute of torture waiting, she nodded shyly, still looking at the ground. Sasuke smiled a tiny smile, which was an odd thing to see.

He gently took her arm and led her to the middle of the dancing crowd. It was a slow song and everyone was dancing with their partners. Sasuke pulled the woman close to his body as he snaked his arm around her small waist and grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you look at me in the eyes?"

"O-oh u-um I...um"

Sasuke then lets go of her hand to replace it under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. Her cheeks turn another shade of red and he couldn't help to think that she was the cutest thing he ever laid eyes on.

"Now isn't that better?"

She nodded slowly, still looking at him in the eye even after he removed his hand from his chin and placed it back to where it was. They both started to slowly dance in the same area.

"U-um...w-who are you?"

"Heh, I should be asking you the same thing"

"I don't really give my name to strangers..."

"Oh? So you just dance with them instead?"

"Ah n-no I-I just...um...w-well you just asked so kindly, so I-I thought why not..."

"Heh, lucky for me you're not lying..."

"Why do you say that?"

His face got closer to her face and spoke so softly, that she had a hard time hearing it. His cool breath hit her face, making her head spin.

"Because beautiful people don't lie..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everybody!

My computer was busted and also the internet didn't work at ALL! Why? Because the internet hates me and my continually service! So that's why I couldn't sumit this to you lovely people and it might be a while till the next one since I'm using the school's computer.

DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND LOOP HOLES IN THE SYSTEM WHEN EVERYTHING IS BLOCKED?!?!

Pretty darn hard I say ha-ha!

Well here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke and the girl in white finished dancing and were now outside in a huge balcony, away from prying eyes. It was already dark and all the colorful flowers that lay in big pots on either side of the balcony were merely coated with a darker shade of their existence. He didn't let go of her hand as he walked besides her, enjoying the feeling of not being so completely alone anymore. Sasuke turned his head toward the blushing woman and let out a soft sign. He didn't know why he felt weak in the knees or the feeling of his heart about to burst through his chest as if it was going to pop; he just knew that he liked the feeling. Surprisingly, it wasn't snowing like it was yesterday. It was warm enough that you didn't even need a thin sweater.

Sasuke turned to look at the beautiful woman and grabbed her other hand. She hesitantly brought her gaze to meet his own. He gave her a soft smile, which was something out of the ordinary. He released a chuckle as he saw her face turn even redder, if it were possible.

"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

"O-oh…really?"

"Yeah, are you new here?"

"U-um no. Not really. I've been living here all my life"

"You live here with the Hyuugas I presume?"

"U-um I d-don't think I should a-answer that?"

"Oh? How come?"

At that point, Sasuke's face was slowly getting closer to her face unintentionally. The woman couldn't turn her gaze away from the man that stood in front of her. They, both, were hypnotized by each other's appearance.

"B-b-because…y-you a-are a-"

"A stranger?"

"Mhmm…"

Sasuke for a moment looked inside to see the giant golden clock that hung to a wall in the ballroom (**A/N**: Think of the movie _Titanic_ when Jack was invited to dinner and was waiting for Rose, only the clock is gold). 11:58 p.m. sadly, he had to leave soon (**A/N:** Ha-ha it reminds me of Cinderella! Sasuke: Are you calling me a girl? –glares- **Scarlet Angel of the Heavens**: Maaaybe...) before he had to drag Naruto's sleeping blond ass out. Let's just say that Naruto goes a little over board with the alcohol.

"Well then, that means I need to get rid of the 'stranger' title don't you think?"

"W-what do you mean…?"

Sasuke turned to look at the curious woman that so quickly stole his heart. He didn't want to leave, but if he stayed, he's secret identity would be revealed. (**A/N**: HAHA OMFG I made him sound like a superhero! XD Sasuke: Why are you making fun of me? ScarletAngeloftheHeavens: Because I like to mess with your head Sasuke: But you are not- ScarletangeloftheHeavens: Pickles!! X3 Sasuke: -sighs-)

"Meet me at the park near the red swings tomorrow night at 11...that's if you want to help me get rid of the title"

Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek, lingering there for an extra minute, before he left without a word from her. He dodged the crowd to make his way to a certain blond idiot that was still stuffing his face with food. Sasuke's heart was still pounding in his chest. Her beautiful figure kept popping in his head every time he blinked.

_...I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Next Day:**_

_**Morning**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by the sun's glare poking out from her window that was framed with light blue transparent curtains. It was sunny outside and Hinata began to wonder if the weather was being bipolar with its weird changes. She let out a stiff yawned and stretched. She didn't want to get up yet; she was way too comfortable so she just decided to go downstairs in a few minutes. There wasn't any school today since the teachers are having a planning day. She started to replay the events that took place in her home yesterday and she blushed. Never in her short 17 years of life have she been so completely curious about a man besides Naruto. More than that, she didn't even know his name or how he looked like underneath the black mask. Her blushed intensified as she remembered all those things he said to her last night. The mysterious man in black (**A/N**: lmao!) actually made her feel...special in a way. Her heart began to pound like it did all through the ball. She was going to meet him today but she didn't know if she was willing to risk it.

She looked at the clock on her left side bed table and saw that it was almost 10. When Hinata woke up in the nurse's office two days ago, Ino told her that Sasuke wanted to practice lines with her on Sunday at his place at 11:30. Hinata sighed as she lazily pulled the covers off her body and got out of bed to take a shower. After 20 minutes of showering, she dried off her hair and body with a fluffy white towel. She wrapped it around her body and walked out of the bathroom to one of her drawers to get a light blue bra with a pink flower on each corner with matching underwear. She lets the towel drop to the floor and started to put on the undergarments. She, then, went to her closet and picked out some light blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. It was simple but she liked it. She grabbed her comb and started to brush her hair in quick strokes. Once she was satisfy, she grabbed her script and started to make her way to the Uchiha compound.

_...Today is not going to be a nice day...but then again...I get to meet that guy from last night...I wonder how he looks like...I bet he was handsome...yeah...he's tall, dark and handsome..._

Before she knew it, she was already in front of Sasuke's door. No matter how many times she has been inside his domain, she always gets the feeling like as if something unknown and profound was going to happen to her in there and she didn't like it for one second. With a shaking hand, she knocked three times on the door, waiting for a reply. After a few minutes the door creaked open to reveal a tired looking Uchiha with bed hair and only black boxers on. Hinata instantly turns red; she couldn't help her eyes wonder over his _**very**_ well toned chest and back up to his tired black eyes that he was rubbing the entire time. She shook her head violently and cover her eyes whiling yelling at Sasuke.

"Sasuke you baka! Put on some damn clothes on!"

"Huh? What are you talking...Oh shit!"

Sasuke quickly disappeared and all that Hinata could hear was curses and ruffs of what sounded like clothes. Her face was still red as a tomato and all she could think about was how Sasuke looked like underneath all of those clothes.

_...whoa...Now I know why he has so many girls falling over heels for him..._

"U-um...Sasuke...can I come in now...?"

"Yeah..."

She slowly enter his home for what seemed like the hundredth time. His house, though, was different then the last time she came. There were dirty dishes everywhere as well as clothes covered the floor. The house seemed as though a hurricane of dirty laundry came and a tornado of filthy unknown things occurred in his own home. She looked over at the Uchiha, wearing a loose black shirt and still with his boxers on. He was picking up some of his dirty laundry with a scowl planted on his face.

"What happened here?"

"One word: Naruto"

"O-oh!"

Hinata blushed at the sound of his name but to her surprise, it wasn't like the others before. Sure it still had some effect on her but she specifically remembers that she would turn much redder then today. But she brushed it aside once she saw a red lacy bra next to some blue boxers near her. She picked them up and looked at Sasuke with a curious look. He looked back at her then at the bra and back to her with a blank stare.

"What?"

"Who does this belong to?"

"A girl obviously"

"I know that! But who?"

"I'm sure it's Sakura's...she probably left it last night...remind me of telling her to stop leaving her shit here"

"S-Sakura was here?"

"Yeah, she wanted to 'spend some quality time' with me but I didn't want anything to do with that slut. But the only way for her to leave was to let her 'demonstrate' her feminine figure. Heh, she wasn't too happy that I wasn't affected by her attempts and demanded an explanation, so I told her that I was taken"

Sasuke leaned against a wall with his hands folded as he looked away from the confused Hyuuga.

"Taken?"

"Yeah"

"By who?"

"I don't know yet"

"Yet?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Hinata with determination in his eyes. Hinata had to be honest with herself, she felt ugly when he looked at her. She never admits it but she was, in a weird way, jealous of the beautiful man that stood before her.

"Look, I know this might get me in trouble with your family and frankly I don't have the time to deal with you people. I want information."

"I-I-Information?"

"Yeah, on a girl that is currently living in the Hyuuga compound."

"U-um can you be a little bit more specific?"

"I wish I could but no. See, Naruto made me go to your stupid Ball thing and I'm sure you're aware of my...place with your family." (**A/N**: Yes people he is lying about the whole Naruto dragging him to the Ball ;))

Hinata slowly nodded. She didn't know where this was going but in her heart, she felt like she was in it for a major surprise. Sasuke pushes himself away from the wall and made his way in front of Hinata.

"Well, when I was there I met a girl. I haven't seen her here in Konoha or anywhere else for that matter. I'm positive that's she's one of your cousins."

"Oh...really...well what was she wearing?"

She felt her heart skip a beat. Her mind was telling her exactly what she dreaded to hear and her heart said that it was all a lie. That he met another girl and the mysterious man from last night wasn't this awful person who uses people's emotions for his sick pleasure.

"She was wearing white. You can't really miss her. She was the one who sang at the party."

Hinata's heart stopped beating and her lungs froze, making her almost gag. It couldn't be. That was just _**not**_ possible. Sasuke was the man in the black mask. Hinata's face turned even redder as it already was but for some reason, Sasuke didn't notice. He was day dreaming about the woman who so surprisingly stole his heart out of a thousand people who she could have taken.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Y-y-yea..."

"What's her name? I need to know..."

She looked at his black orbs and a plan occurred at that instant. He broke into the Hyuuga compound and so, as the heir, she needed to punish him. Plus, he was toying with her emotions like every girl so he can pleasure himself to death! How dare he?! Anger boiled in her blood and for once, felt like she could beat the living shit out of him. But the plan she thought of made her stop. She was going to make him suffer for using her family, let alone her, for stupid sexual fantasies. She took a deep, deep, deep breath and regains her composure.

"H-her name is Hibana"

"Hi-bana?"

"Yeah...Hibana is my cousin. Y-you were the one she met yesterday?"

"She talked about me?"

"Y-y-yeah...um...she also said that you were going to met her today, a-am I right?"

Sasuke then did the strangest thing that Hinata never thought will ever happen. He smiled at her. Hinata wasn't sure if she liked it or she was disgusted by it but she didn't really have time to know since Sasuke answered her question.

"Yeah, I basically told her to meet me at the park if she wanted to get to know me. Did...did she say anything?"

Hinata needed to get out of there. She was dealing with a lot of pressure and that was not good. She was afraid that Sasuke was going to put two and two together before they were getting separated. (**A/N**: Did that even make sense?)

"U-u-u-um s-s-she's looking forward t-to it"

He grinned and then started to pick up the rest of the clothes with that same handsome grin on his face.

"Hey um do you think we can practice tomorrow? I want to clean this place up before I go to see Hibana"

"U-um I-I can help you. I don't have anything else to do today."

Sasuke gave her an odd look but shrugged as he headed towards a little room that Hinata guessed was the laundry room.

"If you want to, I'm not making you do anything got it?"

Hinata nodded as she started to pick up what seem to be countless of clothes and folding them so that carrying them won't be a bothersome. This is crazy! First, she wants to get the hell out of here and look what she's doing!

_...I can't believe I used my own mother's name for this...this stupid idiot! _(**A/N**: I really don't know Hinata's mother's real name so don't choke me and besides...I like the name Hibana.)

With her hands full with clothes, she walked over to where Sasuke was in the laundry room. The room is pretty plain and the washing machine was a light blue-ish white-ish color. There was a huge pile of clothes on the side of it as Sasuke started to separate the color with the whites in two piles.

"U-um do…you need help with that?"

"Whatever."

She didn't know what that meant but she slowly made her way in front of Sasuke and kneeled down. She then started to do the same thing that he was doing with pink cheeks. After about an hour of unpleasant silence, everything was clean and organized. Hinata left a while back and was now walking by some stores trying to find what she was looking for. She spotted a small blue store that held hats outside and a very old looking man sitting there with a radio next to him, blasting some old kind of jazz. Hinata smiled as she made her way towards him.

"U-um excuse me sir? You wouldn't happen to have some wigs for sale…do you?"

"Yup! We sure do! At the very end of the corner of the store you will see our wig selection. Are you going to a costume party?"

"Something like that."

…_Sasuke wants to meet Hibana, well let's give him Hanabi…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!!

Wow I'm getting a lot of reviews of how you guys like this story.

I love you tons!!

Thank you for being supporting it really means a lot.

It just makes me want to write this more and more and frankly, I'm also excited to see what's going to happen next. (Even though I already know…muahahahahaha)

Also, I have noticed that Sasuke and Hinata are a little OC…please for give me once more hehe.

I AM SOOOO AWEFULLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO MUCH!! You guys probably hate meh! T.T

So here's Chapter 6! Sorry if it kind of sucks, I kind of have writers block, and yes my computer is still busted T.T

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was already 9:59 P.M and Hinata barely got home from her little 'shopping spree'. She spilled the contents in the 4 large brown bags onto her queen size bed. She took a deep breath of air and slowly lets it out.

…_okay let's see here…wigs…make-up…clothes…hmm…I think that's all…wait a minute…_

She walked to her drawer and started to search for a very important item that would make this whole thing easier. A brown panty hose. She inwardly smiled and placed the item on top of her drawer. Hinata then started to put on her latest outfit. A light green spaghetti shirt with black pants and shoes to match. To top it all off she also brought a very light pink sweater that has a blue butterfly on the right top corner. It was something that she wouldn't wear on a regular basis. But then again, she had to go unlike herself.

Hinata then started to strip her clothes off her body, leaving only her undergarments on, and then she started to put on the new clothes. They clung to her body too much for her comfort but she had no choice. She then gathered her hair and formed it to a bun. She grabbed the panty hose and placed it over her head. It felt so uncomfortable but once again she had no choice. Hinata then put on a midnight black wig on and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed the make-up kit and started to put on a bit of blush, gloss and very light green eye shadow with mascara.

She then stood in front of the mirror to critique herself. She defiantly didn't look like herself at all. She felt like she was just covered with the substances on her face. Hinata went to the bathroom and washed off the make-up. She dried her face off and only applied a small amount of gloss on her full lips. Feeling a bit more satisfied, she carefully jumped off her window and started to make her way to her destination.

It was already 10:50 p.m. when Hinata arrived at the red swings. It was a lot more colder tonight and she mentally thank herself for remembering to bring her sweater. She looked around but didn't see or feel someone was here. She gave a soft sigh as she sat on the swing and gripping the chains with her cold hands. As she waited for her 'prince charming', she went over her plan over and over again. Meet Sasuke, be a jerk to Sasuke, make Sasuke fall in love with her, and break Sasuke's heart. Perfect plan...not.

_...How am I supposed to make Sasuke fall in love with me when I can't even make Naruto like me?!..._

She was having second thoughts and was about to get off the swing to go back home when all of a sudden, two arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders from the back, making her gasp out loud and tense up immediately.

"Relax…it's me…Sasuke…"

That didn't really help much as she was even tenser than before. Great now she is going to have lots of knots in her back after this whole ordeal.

"I…um…Hi…"

Hinata heard Sasuke chuckle as he walked around her to face her. She saw his face turn to a concentration look as if he was trying to remember her. Hinata mentally prayed that he didn't find out that it was her.

"You…look different than the last time I saw you"

"Uh…um…well we did have masks on"

"Heh, yeah but I mean your hair. It's a lot darker."

"Eh…well I don't know about that"

Sasuke then started to chuckle softly and in a way that kind of pissed off Hinata.

"Wha…What's so funny?!"

"You're blushing"

And in an instant she blushed even more. She covered her redden cheeks and look down to the ground, finding her shoes so interesting. Sasuke smirked and kneeled down in front of her and placing his index finger under her chin, making her gaze focus on him.

"You're beautiful when you blush you know that?"

And of course little Hinata blushed even more if it were possible.

"Uh…um….S-so what are we going to do tonight? Are we just going to be here or what?"

He chuckled once again as he kneeled down in front of her, tucking a strand of (fake) black hair behind her ear.

"We're going to the training grounds…"

Before Hinata could ask why they were headed there, Sasuke took her hand and pulled her out of the swing, dragging her through the near by forest.

It was pretty dark but not so dark that Hinata couldn't see without her Byakugan activated. Sasuke still had his hand wrapped around hers. Hinata blushed. She never really had any contact with the opposite sex before with the exception of her dearly beloved cousin, Neji. It wasn't long till they arrived to the training grounds. Hinata tilted her head to the side as she looked around. It seemed different that any other time she's been here, and she's been here lots and lots of time. It almost seems…brighter in a way.

"U-um…what are we doing here?"

"Heh, you'll see…"

He gently tugged her towards the center and looked at his watch. Hinata still didn't get the concept of being here so late at night.

…Why are we here? Does he want to show me something...?

"Hibana…"

…-gasp- Maybe he what's to kill me?!

"Hibana…?"

…Or even worse…maybe he wants to ra-

"Hibana...?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and turn her petrified gaze to the man that stood there. He gently squeezed her shoulder, not noticing that he had his warm hand there.

"Are you alright?"

"U-Uh...y-y-yeah!"

Sasuke then gave one of his famous smirks that will easily make any woman swoon.

"If you say so…"

Silence hanged in the air for a few minutes. Hinata felt so awkward, just standing there, looking at Sasuke checking his watch from time to time.

"U-um…what a-are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for the eclipse."

As if on cue, the moonlight that was shining in the training grounds, turning from a white to a tainted color. Hinata looked up as well as Sasuke, frozen in their spot as they watched the crimson moon glow its glory. After a bit, Hinata lowered her gaze to Sasuke. Under the crimson moonlight, it made him seem more…unnatural. Like a murder…or a demon. Hinata's eyes were wide as she stepped back. He actually looked so horrifying. He turned as his face went from consent to what she thought, worried.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata looked down and clutched her fists tightly, trying to resist the urge of tapping her two index fingers together. Something that will give her away.

"N-Nothing…I…I am just tired that's all"

Hinata wasn't lying, she was exhausted. Her mental battles and emotions going wild were really taking a troll on her…and it only has been one day she spent with the guy. Sasuke sighs and walks up to Hinata, leaving only 2 feet of space. He didn't say anything, neither did Hinata. They just keep on looking at each other, eye to eye. Hinata's breathing quicken as she sees him leaning towards her…as if he was going to…Before Hinata could react, Sasuke's lips were pressed against her left cheek.

"Do you want to go home Hibana..."

Hinata blushed as she nodded ever so lightly. He smirked as his rough hand grabs her soft one and starts to walk back to the park. Hinata didn't look up at all, or stop blushing.

…_That was…weird…Was he actually going to…no this is Sasuke we are talking about…the arrogant bastard who only cares about himself. The same basturd that turned down countless and countless of girls...even Sakura…ugh…he is confusing me...That son of a bastard!_

"Hibana"

Hinata quickly snapped out of her thoughts for the billion times today and looked up to see that they were in the Hyuuga Compound already.

"O-oh! U-um…thank you for inviting me today…um… bye..."

Before she was going to leave, a hand wraps itself around her wrist, holding her place. She gasped softly and slowly, cautiously turned to see Sasuke with a soft look on his face. Something that once again, that wasn't common.

"I want to see you again…How about tomorrow?"

…_See me again...but we have our rehearsal tomorrow…"_

"U-um…don't you have rehearsal tomorrow?"

"How do you know I have one?"

"U-u-um H-Hinata told me"

Sasuke's eye narrowed a bit at the mention of her name. Hinata tilts her head slightly to the side, pondering.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Your whole expression changed when I mentioned her"

He rolled his eyes as if she said a joke that was not even worth a chuckle.

"I don't like her."

"Like her?"

"Yeah…"

"In what way?"

"In many ways…"

"For example?"

"You ask a lot of questions Hibana"

Hinata crossed her arms, demanding to know what he means that he hates her in 'many ways'

"Tell me"

Sasuke smirked as he too crossed his arms and shifted he weight on he left foot.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because!"

"Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"Then what's the excuse?"

"And you say I ask too many questions!"

Sasuke chuckled and smirk at her, finding her frustrated face a bit amusing. He lean down and pressed his lips on her cheek, instantly feeling it turn warmer. He pulled away and smirked at her once again before he turned and started him way home, leaving a blushing Hinata behind.

"I'll see you on Tuesday in the same area. Until then Hibana..."

Hinata raised her hand to lightly touch her recently kissed cheek and blushed a bit more. She stood there for awhile, yeah, in the cold chilling night. She shook her head as if coming back to reality and decides to sneak back in her room. Still blushing, she started to remove the wig and clothes and heads for the bathroom. As she was stood there, letting the warm water sooth her body, her mind began to wonder back to the past events that happened all in the matter of a few hours.

_...Sasuke is...definitely...weird..._

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a new by fluffy white towel and started to dry herself off, soon after she put on her pajamas which are a simple white tank top with black shorts. She turned off all the lights and got under the soft warm blankets. As her head hit the pillow, sleep won her over and her last thoughts were of two black eyes boring into her pale ones.

_...He's...such a douche bag..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gah! I know it's crappy, since, I guess, I didn't like this part but that's out of the way so yay! I am sorry that it's shorter than the others but I really didn't want you guys to think that I was slacking off since my computer hates me so much. I am lucky to even use my mother's...though she is so anti-internet type of person...which is odd since she uses it too. O.o Yeah my mom is a hypocrite lol! Well once again I am sorry for this lame chapter. I promise I will update as soon as I can right now and it will get better I promise; D I still have _**big**_ plans for these two couples...or is it three...gah you get it! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Aright my lovely people!

Chapter 7 is here!!

And yes my computer is still busted even more then ever…it's not my fault! Honest!!

Well please enjoy and sorry for being so short once again, my excuse…

I'm lazy :P

OH and before I forget! Tomorrow (yes tomorrow!) , I am going to DISNEY WORLD!! -Throws confetti and does front-flips- He-he yeah. I am sorry that this is **SUPER** short again T.T

I also wanted to give you guys this before I head out :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay people, that's it for today! Good job!" yelled the ever so cheerful play director.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. She had to wake up at 8 in the morning, something that she really didn't like at all, and it was a quarter past noon. Hinata, along with everyone, started to gather their things, some already leaving, others standing around to talk to their friends and congratulate them on a job well done on their first rehearsal. Hinata got her light blue bag and stuffed her script in there along with her homework and some books that she got in the library. It wasn't as bad as Hinata would have thought I would be with her practicing with the handsome heartthrob himself. Sure he gave her cold glares between the times they weren't saying their lines. And maybe it did kind of tick her off that she wanted to push him over the stage so to see if he actually had emotions too. Okay, she was kidding herself, the rehearsal was a bit less bearable for her liking.

She looked up from her bag to take a glance at the Uchiha. Like from the beginning, he was surrounded with girls that kept on battering their eyelashes and squishing their boobs together to get him to have his gaze upon him. Some were even holding on to his arms as if they were to even let go, they will fall down into oblivion. Hinata rolled her eyes as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked off the stage, heading towards the double doors that lead to freedom. She stepped on the abandon hallway and started to make her way to her locker which was just around the corner. Once she was in front of the blue metal locker, she put in her combination, opened it and started to pull out her needed books and stuff them in her light blue bag.

"Hyuuga"

Hinata's body stiffen and her spine locked in place when she heard that oh so familiar voice that she was praying not to from the time she woke up in her mother's womb to now.

She should have known that she was fate's little toy and it absolutely_ loves_ to grant the opposite of her wishes.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned to see that hideous (Okay maybe she lied to herself but still) smirk on his disgusted perfect face.

"U-um, yes?"

He let out a soft growl deep in his throat as he walked to her side, never once leaving his gaze away from her, and casually leans on the closed lockers. He didn't say anything for a while and Hinata was getting kind of concerned. Not for him but just thinking if he was analyzing her to see if she was "Hibana".

"How is she?"

__

Say what now?

"H-Huh?"

"Did I stutter?"

__

You piece of caca! (**A/N**: Spanish for poop xD)

"H-how's who?"

"Hibana you idiot"

__

Who the fuck are you calling an idiot you piece of no good cock sucking...Holy crap...HOLY SHIT!! What the hell is he doing to me?! I'm cursing more than I usually do! Ugh this is his entire fault!

"Oh, um she's okay"

"Just okay?"

"Err...yeah...a little upset though."

Hinata turned and started to aimlessly look through the large text books, just so she can at least think straight before she whips out a katana and slash that arrogant look on that bastard's face. Suddenly, faster than lightening if possible, she felt herself being slammed onto the locker next to her open one and was being glared at by murderous red eyes. Her pearly white went wide as the moon and her breathing stopped automatically. Her hands were in front of her, paralyzed by either from fear or by shock. He was close. Too close for comfort. His hot minty breath hit her face as she struggled to swallow that huge lump in her throat. His voice was deeper than usual and a whole lot menacing and for what seemed to be the first time ever, she was _deadly_afraid of Sasuke.

"What did you do to her...?"

Hinata felt herself shake and had a hard time speaking a full sentence without her annoying stuttering.

"I-I didn't do a-a-anything"

Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was now regretting the whole idea of ever bringing "Hibana" into this world.

"That better be true, Hyuuga!"

He punched the locker next to her head, leaving a dent and without another word, he walked away as if nothing happened, leaving a panting Hinata to slide down to the floor.

In all of her years, she never thought that someone would manage to scare her equally, or maybe even more than her own father could. She took a shaky breath and slowly got on her feet. She had a "date" with Sasuke again and she needed to get ready soon or he will expect something and who knows what he may do to her. Slowly and quietly, as if a single sound could cause a stampede, closed her locker and started to make her way to the Hyuuga compound.

_This is gonna suck..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata was sitting against one of the trees that surrounded the training grounds when Sasuke popped himself a seat next to her. Sasuke turned to "Hibana" and his once small smile turned upside down as his eyes gazed into angry pearly orbs.

_...So that stupid bitch was lying!..._

"Is something wrong Hibana?"

She huffed as she crossed her arms and turned her body away from him. Honestly, she was mad that he had the nerve to accuse her of hurting a family member! Even though Hibana wasn't real but still! Before she was just mad at the fact that he was a complete asshole towards her but when "Hibana" comes in, he becomes an fucking angel! Now this was personal!

"What do you think?!"

"That you are upset"

"No really?"

He let out a sigh as his hand reach for hers but only to be dismay when she turn her body a bit more away from him. He frowned a bit more and let out a second sigh.

"What did that Hinata do to you?"

"That's the problem! She didn't do anything to me!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You!!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! You are always mean to my cousin for no particular reason and its pissing me off!!"

He glared at her as he too crossed his arms. Hinata, or more like Hibana, had stood up to add to her intense feelings towards the guy that was slowly standing up. And her feelings aren't a garden full of roses too.

"It's not my fault that she's a bitch"

"A bitch?! How the hell is she a bitch?! Did she do something to you?!"

"No"

"Then?!"

"She's just a bitch!"

"And you're an asshole!! If she knew that _you _were going to get the lead role, she would have never even tried out!"

"Pfft, Like I ever wanted to work side by side with a Hyuuga anyways. She is a waste of time! But of course if it was _Naruto_, she would be throwing herself at him like a slut right?"

Slap

Hinata already had tears rolling down her cheeks and her right hand began to throb. His eyes were wider then craters and his right cheek stung harshly.

"You...asshole...You don't know ANYTHING!"

With that she turned on her heals and ran towards the Hyuuga compound, leaving a regretful Uchiha behind, not once looking back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awe how sad for Hinata! Er...Hibana! That Uchiha! Hehe sorry I had to put it out there! :P Anywho, like I said I'm going to Disney -Does pelvic thrust- and I have lots of packing to do! :3 Once again I am sorry for being lazy and stuff but also for being a boob! I HAVE NOT ABANDON YOU!!-Hugs Hinata and Sasuke plushie-

**Sasuke**: You are so weird...

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens**: And you are a douchbag Dx

**Hinata**: U-um..be nice to her Sasuke..

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens**: -Attaches self to Hinata- Yeah Sasuke! Be nice Dx

**Sasuke**:...

**Hinata**: U-um...please review kindly to Mishi-chan.

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens**: That would be me! 8D


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Note from a Really Bad Author-Buddy**_

My apologies for abandoning this story for many, many years. Most of all, I feel like I let all of you down. I have become so displeased by the way this story came out, that the original plan for this two awesome pairs started becoming even more difficult to achieve. And so as a token (and punishment on myself) I will stop this series and work on a brand new, BETTER story that is worthy of all of your wonderful faces and hearts. Please forgive this stupid woman that I am and please forgive the fact that college life has taken over my life.

**Sasuke:** Since when did you become all formal and what not?

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens: **Since I became a woman and found out you were gay!

**Sasuke: **I am not-

**ScarletAngeloftheHeavens**: See you all later and I promise that I won't take long


End file.
